Shinobi Files The lost missions: Hogwarts
by baynard
Summary: Kakashi is sent to Hogwarts, in 1976? WTf is going on? Marauders and Kakashi? Oh dear god!KakashiAnko JamesLily RemusOC SiriusOC ON hold until mid year break


Shinobi Files: The lost missions

Summary: Kakashi is sent to Hogwarts to teach and protect its students there. The only thing is, it's 1976. James/Lily Remus/OC Sirius/OC Kakashi/Anko

AN: I know, I should finish where life may lead me first, but I simply can't get this idea out of my head. So here I am at 4:47 in the morning, starting another fanfiction simply because I can't sleep. Don't worry, WLMLM will still continue. As far as I know, this is yet another original idea of mine (but pleases, if I'm wrong, feel free to rub it in my face). I have seen a few Kakashi goes to Hogwarts, but never any where he's with the Marauders and Co. Enough rambling. Enjoy.

Tsunade had a headache. A very big headache. Naruto had been bugging her for an S class mission again, Hinata and Sakura kept asking permission to enter the jounin exams, and of course, there's always the endless amount of paperwork! Konoha was still rebuilding itself after Orochimaru's second invasion coupled with the attack of Akatsuki. Konoha had barely defeated both forces, but with the timely arrival of the Kazekage of the sand, aka Garra, and his troops, they had crushed Orochimaru's second sound invasion. In a surprising turn of events, it had been Sasuke himself who killed Orochimaruo. Apparently Sasuke had known that Orochimaru was using him, and had used the façade as the avenger to get the training necessary to kill his brother. Orochimaru had ridden in on Manda with Sasuke next to him and had proceeded to destroy anything in his way. The forces from sound had followed in the path of destruction left by the snake boss and killed anyone still alive. Orochimaru had continued his destruction unchallenged until he reached the Hokage's office. As the rookie 9 and the 2 loyal Sanin's prepared to fight to the bitter end, the quite Sasuke had thrust a chidori through the traitorous Sanin's back. The shocked Sanin did not even have time to curse his apprentice, before he was swallowed by the Manda under Sasuke's orders. Manda had then turned around and proceeded to attack the shocked sound forces. At this point, Garra and his sand nins had arrived in time to flank the fleeing sound nins. Trapped and with nowhere to run, the sound forces had fought to the bitter end. Hidden village of sound had been eradicated that day. Another surprise had been when the supposed traitor Uchiha, had walked up to Naruto and the two had hugged like long lost brothers. Apparently Naruto had known Sasuke's plan all along, which was why he had let him leave after the battle at Valley End. While everyone was gaping at the two like idiots they got yet another surprise when Sasuke had kneeled before Sakura and had confessed his hidden feelings for the pink haired kunoichi. That day, there were many tears, but not every tear shed had been for the dead, many more tears were shed at the fact that the last Uchiha was no longer a bachelor. With the sound defeated, and Orochimaru dead, the people of leaf and sand set out to celebrate. It was during this celebration that Akatsuki had struck. The rookie 9 plus Garra and the 2 remaining Sanins had managed just barely to defeat the feared forces of Akatsuki. Sasuke got his revenge, and demon vessels around the world could sleep easier knowing that Akatsuki was gone.

Now, a year later, Tsunade sat in her office reflecting as she waited for the late Kakashi. In a year's time, the now famous rooky nine was one of the most respected groups in Konoha. They had proven their skills in the face of danger, and showed that not one of them feared death. Neji and Tenten were engaged with a baby girl on the way. Lee had been asked to be the godfather of the child, which had sent the emotionally unstable boy into a fit of tears. Shino and Kiba were both still bachelors, but Kiba's animalistic nature seemed to rake in ladies riding of the wild side. After Shino had accidentally dropped his shades and revealing his entrancing baby blue eyes, he now had fanclub rivaling Sasuke's. The silent bug user could often be seen running away from huge groups of girls chasing after him with cameras. Hinata had finally gathered up the courage to ask Naruto out, and the happy couple were now going steady. And knowing the idiot Naruto, they would be going steady for a long time. Shikamaru and Temari were married as well, but didn't plan on having kids any time soon. His exact words had been, "Too troublesome." The most surprising couple had been Ino and Chouji. Apparently, Ino didn't mind "big boned" men.

Tsunade was snapped out of her thoughts by the arrival of the infamous copy cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake. "There was this cat stuck in the tree, and well I couldn't just leave it there. And once I got it down, I had to find its owner……." Tsunade observed the 30 year old genius through narrowed eyes. "Enough Kakashi! We go through this every time I order you to my office. I have given up hope that you will ever arrive on time." The silver haired jounin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a nervous chuckle. "I have a new mission for you Kakashi, S-ranked." Kakshi raised his one visible eyebrow, and then pulled out his favorite orange little book. Flipping to the page with the marker, he began reading with his normal eye. "Why not give it to Naruto Hokage-sama? The poor boy is dieing for another S-rank, and I've done my fair share of them." Tsunade sighed and stood up. She walked over to the window that allowed the 5th to observe the village and stared out lost in thought. A perverted giggle from Kakashi drew another sigh from her. "Naruto can't do this mission, simply because he can't handle it." Kakshi blinked and looked up from his favorite novel when he heard the Godaime's answer. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, if Naruto can't do it, what chance do I have of completing it? In every manner necessary of being a shinobi, he has surpassed me. There are rumors that he may be the 6th Hokage, even younger then the 4th!" The 5th sighed again, then sat down on her chair leaning her had of one hand. "I know the rumors, and they are totally untrue. Naruto had the power to become a Hokage, but he doesn't have the patience. And this is exactly why I'm sending you on this mission. This mission requires one with an infinite amount of patient, and the ability to keep a secret." She stared unblinkingly at the masked ninja. "If not for the involvement of national secret, then I would classify this as B-ranked at most. In fact, Iruka would be the best for this mission, but I can't pull him away from the academy. I would send Kurenai and Asuma, but they are on their honeymoon, Gai is well……..You know Gai. Anko is still on her latest assignment, and none of the younger generation can pull it off due to their age. That leaves you Kakashi, the only one with enough skill to pull it off and fits our client's needs." Kakashi blinked and returned to reading his dirty book. "So what exactly am I doing, and what's the big secret nobody's supposed to know about?" The Godaime crossed her fingers in front of her face and stared at the masked shinobi. "What I am about to tell you doesn't leave the office." Kakashi smiled under his mask and mimed zipping his lips together.

"Our world as we know it is not what it seems." Kakashi blinked, and turned his full attention to the Hokage. "It is in fact much larger. The lands of the shinobi are actually just 1 of 7 other continents on the planet." Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He snapped his book shut, then leaned forward to place a hand on the Godaime's forehead and frowned. "Odd. You seem fine. Perhaps you should take a break from all the paperwork Tsunade-sama." Snarling and swatting Kakashi's hand away, Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands onto her desk. "I'm not joking Kakashi!" she screeched. Kakashi blinked slowly. He sat back down and put his book into the pouch where it always rest when not in the hands of its owner. "You best explain from the start Tsunade-sama." Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "As you know Kakashi, history tells us that the world of the shinobi had been once inhabited centuries ago by civilized cultures that had built great cities and monuments. But they had fallen to war, and many of the small factions had used their power and technology to summon demons. Each new demon summoned had to be more powerful then the last, and a total of 9 were summoned before our predecessors lost control of them. And thus began the beginning of the end of civilization. After the great massacre, the demons had become dormant, and the survivors scattered far and wide taking what little they had. Over the years, these survivors settled in area are that will one day become the great elemental nations." The one eyed shinobi nodded. "Yes, that's what we are taught in history, but I'm guessing there's more?" Tsunade nodded. "History made it out so that it seemed that the shinobi lands were the only ones on our planet. If you wee to sail to the edge of the world, there is a barrier that allows none to pass. But the truth is, we are but one great continent of the eight that exist in the world. For some reason or another, our forefathers saw fit to close themselves off from the outside world. Perhaps the outside world was a desolate place with no chance of survival, or perhaps our forefathers were arrogant and thought themselves too elite to mingle amongst commoners. All that is known for sure is that they erected a barrier around our continent, and have chosen to isolate themselves away from the rest of the world. And now, after so many centuries of communication silence, we at last have contact with the outside world."

Kakashi stared. Then he blinked. He seemed to be blinking a lot today. "So what exactly is my mission?" "It's quite simple Kakashi. An old man who claimed to be an outsider had come requesting a mission. A mission that is to take place outside the shinobi continent. He is willing to pay quite a sum, enough to help repair Konoha and more. Hell, the down payment is enough to stabilize our economy! Your mission is simple, you will go to this mans school, where you will pass yourself off as a teacher and protect the students there." Kakashi blinked. He pulled out his little book and began reading, causing a vein to form on the Godaime's forehead. "What am I supposed to teach school children? I'm a shinobi." "This is not just any school, it is a school that teaches the students how to control chakra!" Kakashi continued reading. "Really?" "Well, not in the way we use it, but from what I've seen of our client, they use a little stick to channel their chakra. Very ineffective I know, but what they can do with it! The old man changed my desk into a pig and back again!" Kakashi starred at his leader and contemplated whether she was crazy or not. Oh well, its not like he has anything better to do, and with Anko away on the missions, coupled with his students tangled up in their love lives, he had quite frankly been…. well bored. "So who is our client anyways?" Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. "So you believe me?" "Lets pretend I said yes." Tsunade sighed again, but this time it was accompanied with a smile. "I'll introduce you to him now." Kakashi starred at the Godaime as she walked over to the fireplace. He watched with interest as she placed some dry wood in it. She then proceeded to Katon it, and began searching the shelf above the fireplace. After grabbing a pouch, she warned Kakashi not to do anything stupid. A pinch of green powder from the bag turned the blazing fire emerald. What happened next left him speechless. And he had never been speechless before. Well, except for that time where Naruto had dropped his pants in front of the third and mooned him for giving them another D-ranker, but that was an exception.

Tsunade had stuck her head into the fire! He leapt forward to pull her back, but there was no need. She had withdrawn her head and seemed fine. Not a hair had been singed. "Stand back Kakashi." His body on autopilot with his mind preoccupied, he felt himself take a few steps back. He knew he should have been a few hours later. Maybe she would have given the mission of Gai.

Had it not been for the mask, his jaws would be on the floor. An elderly man was making his way out of the fireplace! This man had to be the oldest man Kakashi had ever seen. He seemed to be one big wrinkle! The man's nose was long and crooked, and he wondered if it had been broken before. He wore the queerest piece of purple clothe with stars on them, and a matching pointed hat. What really made the elderly man stand out were his eyes. The twinkling eyes that hid behind the half moon glasses seemed to hold an immense amount of wisdom. "Kakashi, meet our client, Dumbledore-sama. Dumbledore, this is Kakashi. He will be the one to do your mission." The old man stepped forward with twinkling eyes and a smile. He shook the immobile Kakashi's hand. The man seemed so frail, but he had one helluva grip! "Ah…Kakashi-san was it? It's a pleasure to meet you! I must say, this is all really exciting for me. Atlantis was thought to be a lost civilization, but here you are! In all my years of research, I have never come across any refrence of your world. At least not until I read the diary of Nicholas Flamel. That man has passed on to his next adventure, bless his soul. As soon as I read about your world, I could not contain my curiosity, and immediately teleported to what you call… ah wave country was it?" Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow. "You came to the shinobi contintent with no prior knowledge, and suddenly you have a mission request? That hardly adds up for a man who just arrived." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even brighter if possible. "My, you shinobi are quite sharp! Yes, I have in fact been living here for a month already. When I first arrived, I met an elderly man named Tazuna who was kind enough to allow me to live in his home. Over the few weeks, we talked quite a bit, and when I brought up the issue of my endangered students, he had pointed me straight to Konoha. And here I am!" Dumbledore fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a stick of some sort of candy. "Lemon drop?" Kakashi politely refused, but instead turned his attention back to the Hokage. "So when do I leave, and how long will this take?" Tsunade smiled softly. "One year, and you can leave at any time." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The silent Dumbledore who had been quietly sucking his lemon drops in the background spoke up. "Did you tell him the second part of his mission?" "No. You can tell him yourself. I find the concept hard enough to understand, so it would be better if you were the one to explain it to him later." Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I think it's best if you write down official orders for him so that I can prove what I am saying." Tsunade nodded and began writing down a letter to Kakashi. Right after handing Dumbledore the form, a puff of smoke announced the return of Kakashi. He looked no different then before except for the travel bag slung over his shoulder. "Hokage-sama, you'll tell Anko for me right?" He felt slightly guilty for leaving his girlfriend behind without even saying goodbye. "Don't worry." Tsunade smiled mischievously. "You'll be seeing her a lot sooner then you think." Blinking, Kakashi decided to take the Godaime's word for it. "So where to Dumbledore-sama?" "Well, you'll be living in the school for the first few weeks before term begins, but first things first. In order for you to blend into wizarding society, you must have a wand. And so to Diagon Alley!" Kakashi nodded. "A wand?" he asked curiously. "Yes, Yes. Hmmm. Now where is it?" Reaching into his purple robes, the old man pulled out a highly polished wooden stick. "In essence, shinobi and wizards both use what you call chakra and what we call magic. The difference being that you shinobi do not need wands and use hand seals I believe?" Kakashi mmed and Tsunade nodded an affirmative. "From what I've seen, your hand seals allow you to control a much larger portion of your 'chakra' then wizards, but wands allow us to control our 'chakra' much more precisely then shinobi are able to." Giving his wand a small flick, Dumbledore transformed the ink pad on Tsunade's desk into a bottle of sake. Kakashi picked it up and examined it. It seemed real enough, and the sake even smelled right. Tsunade snatched it out of his hands and after examining it, proceeded to take a swig from it. "Kakashi, if you learn nothing on this mission, at least learn how to do that!" Dumbledore chuckled.

" Well Kakashi-san, its time for us to leave." The old man inclined his head at the Hokage. And walked over to the fireplace. "Now Kakashi, we will be traveling by what the wizards call floo. Take a pinch of the powder and throw it into the flames, and it should turn green." Following his own instructions, the headmaster released a pinch of powder into the flames causing it to turn green. "Shout out the name of your destination, and the flames should grow high enough to allow you to walk into them. Simple. I'll go first so that you can see how its done. Our destination is Diagon Alley." Kakashi nodded and watched closely as his client shouted his destination and stepped into the flames. Turning around, he bade the Godaime farewell, and repeated the old mans actions. As soon as he stepped into the flames, Kakashi regretted having eaten earlier. The world became a green blurr, as shinobi felt his body being thrown around in a cyclone of energy. This continued for a few minutes before he saw an opening at the tunnel of green energy. As soon as he fell down into the fireplace, he flipped around back onto his feet with a kunai drawn. Taking in his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that he was no longer in Konoha. The place was pale and dark, and shady clients sat around in what appeared to be a bar. Nobody seemed to find a man falling out of the fireplace out of place, for nobody was staring at him. As he scanned the room, his eyes caught the familiar purple robes of the elderly man that had hired him. He was currently chatting with a hunched over man in a language that gave Kakashi a headache. Turning around, Dumbledore gestured for Kakashi to join them. Walking over to his client, Kakashi found that he could not understand a single word that he heard. 'This will be very troublesome'

Dumbledore finished talking to the hunchback while Kakashi waited patiently for the headmaster. "All right Kakashi-san, this way." As he followed the old man out of the building to a dead end Kakashi voiced his concerns. "Dumbledore-san, I don't seem to understand your language. This could become a problem if I am to teach at your school." Dumbledore smacked himself on the head and chuckled slightly. "Ah, I must apologize Kakashi-san. In all the excitement, I forgot to give you the potion." Reaching into yet another pocket in his robes, Dumbledore pulled out a small flask of foul looking liquids. "Drink this down Kakashi, and you will be able to understand our language and speak it perfectly fine. Its how I was able to communicate with you." When he saw Kakashi hesitate, he gave an understanding chuckle. "Don't worry, it's not poison." Still slightly suspicious, Kakashi pulled his mask down quickly and downed the potion before Dumbledore could even catch a glimpse of his face. The potion itself tasted like old socks laced with mint. Choking behind his mask, Kakashi was pretty sure he had been poisoned. Dumbledore blinked. He had been hoping to catch a glimpse of his employee's face. As Kakashi caught his breathe, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began counting bricks. After finding the correct combination, he tapped the correct brick. The entire wall seemed to shift before Kakashi's widening eyes. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Kakashi stared in wonder at what lay before him. Hundreds of people wandered about shopping, all wearing those ridiculous bath robes! He followed wordlessly as Dumbledore led him down the alley, listening to the rambling of the old man and filing away any useful information. Soon, they arrived at a run down old shop. In the dusty windows, Kakashi could make out a single wand laying on a purple pillow on display.

"Well Kakashi, this is where we will be getting you wand." Kakashi nodded and followed him into the quite building. He stood still inside the seemingly abandoned shop as Dumbledore rang a bell on the desk. "Well, it seems I have a customer." Whirling around Kakashi nearly killed the old man standing behind him. His heart beating wildly, Kakashi lowered the blade. That man had managed to sneak up on him, and very few people could sneak up on Kakashi. The old man blinked and then laughed when Kakashi lowered the blade. "My Albus, he sure is a cautious one isn't he?" Dumbledore gave a quite chuckle and nodded. "He needs a wand." Examining the ninja with a critical eye, Olivander pulled out a tape measure and began measuring every part of Kakashi. "Which is your wand hand?" Kakashi stared at the tape measure which was operating on its own. "Uhh, ambidextrous." The tape was now measuring his crotch. Nodding his head, Olivander walked to the back of the room and began pulling out boxes at the tape measure fell to the floor lifeless. Kakashi poked the tape measure with his foot. It didn't move. What a strange world Dumbledore-san lived in. Kakashi looked up as Olivander returned with a stack of small long boxes. Pulling off the lid of the box at the top of the stack, Olivander pulled out a wand and handed the highly polished wooden stick to the shinobi. Not sure what he was supposed to do, he grabbed the wand prepared for anything. Nothing happened. "Hmm. No, definitely not unicorn and holly." Jerking the wand out of his hand, Olivander thrust another wand at Kakashi. Grabbing this one, he once again failed to get the reaction Olivander wanted, because that wand was replaced by yet another. Minutes passed as Kakashi became extremely bored grabbing random sticks a strange old man was handing to him. What he did as a shinobi!

As Olivander handed him yet another wand, this time, he felt a reaction even before he touched it. It felt right. As he grasped the wand, Kakashi felt his chakra being pulled away from his body, the strangest sensation when he was so used to forcing his chakra to move on his own. The wand tip lit up like the sun, and Kakashi could feel the heat emitted by the wand. "Bravo Mr Hatake!" Dumbledore was clapping like he had just done the most amazing demonstration. Olivander seemed just as delighted as Dumbledore as he hurriedly wrapped up his new "wand". "Well, it seems you're more the dragon heartstring and ash type eh? You will no doubt find offensive magic much easier then anything else Kakashi-san." Kakashi nodded, trying his best to look like he knew what the hell the old man was saying. After paying the odd man, Dumbledore and Kakashi exited the store. "Well, that's it for now Kakashi-san. Next stop, Hogwarts." Dumbledore pulled out a sock from his pocket causing Kakashi to stare at his employer. Dear god, he was working for a maniac. Taking out his wand, the ancient wizard tapped the sock muttering something under his breath that sounded like gibberish to Kakashi even with the potion in effect. The sock glowed blue for a second, then went back to normal. "Touch the sock please." Kakashi stared at Dumbledore for a second, wondering if the Hokage would kill him if he ran away from the client. Clearly the man was senile. Sighing, Kakashi decided he had done a lot dumber and much more dangerous things then touching a sock, and poked the sock cautiously. With a violent jerk in his navel, Kakashi managed to utter a curse before Diagon Alley disappeared into a miasma of color.

AN: Review Please. I hope this is an original story, and I'm pretty sure it is. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate. But make the suggestions useful. Don't tell me to make Kakashi and McGonegal get it on. That's just wrong. And I'm a firm believer in Lily/James, and no, there won't be slash in my story sorry. It just doesn't make sense to me.


End file.
